compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Tenloss Syndicate
The Tenloss Syndicate spans back to the early times when the Republic was just forming and the Galactic Empire assumed control of the galaxy. The heritage of this salvage company is a fine past and takes pride in what it does. History In the early days, Tenloss Syndicate was known as Galactic Salvage Incorporated (GSI) and was founded by an esteemed Imperial, Jim Stratus. His legacy in founding the first recycling business in the galaxy was a sound decision as it brought wealth in what people refer to as trash. GSI established itself directly in the Denevar system, on Denevar I, close proximity to the mighty system of Kuat, an Imperial stronghold. Stratus improved the planet with production facilities, recycling plants and lovely cities on the waters edge for the tourist population. As the years wore on, Stratus became less involved in the day to day grind of the salvage life. In his absence, he appointed leaders loyal to the Imperial cause as he went back to the Empire to continue his service. GSI continued to grow with its steady production of the ugly class fighters. Tense competition from Haven trading at the time (whose leader was Letifer Caes and Tycho Celchu by his side), kept the prices fierce but controlled in a silent pact to keep the clients happy as they traded on the galactic market. Stratus' tenure now close to an end, he sold GSI to a new power rising in the galaxy: Venom Kazvar. Venom's Horizon Corporation spanned into multiple factions and his power was growing as was the wealth. Venom had not only purchased GSI, but also Haven in his bid to corner markets and claim full control in the respective industries. The downfall of the Horizon name was imminent though and Venom sold off his legacy piece by piece to various businessmen from the core worlds. One of the businesses he sold, GSI, landed in the hands of Tycho Celchu. Former Black Sun operative working directly for Prince Keevan and Capo Coaan Trulli, Tycho had since worked in Haven Trading, and was leader of the prestigious ship production company, Trilon Inc. His purchase of Galactic Salvage Incorporated couldn't have come at a better time as he had just left the Imperial life upon the dethroning of the Emperor Charon. Purchasing GSI for a tidy amount, Tycho strove to rebuild the company to its glorious self and he accomplished this, with over 3,000 uglies produced in his first 2 months of leadership. His turnover was second to none and the employees were a working class unlike no other. As the galaxy shifted during the turmoil of the Darkness event, GSI had to restructure all of its day to day business. with a galactic wide strike of all production facilities, the steady income had effectively been cut off at the knees. Formulating new ways of retaining a healthy company, Tycho saw the opening for a new wave of criminal based activity. Not ashamed of calling upon his previous connections and diving into the underground, Galactic Salvage Inc transformed into the Tenloss Syndicate. Tenloss strived under the new regime that had become the new way of handling business. A wave of new employees entered the factions, all bringing a raw talent that money could not buy. Setting up a niche in the galaxy, Tenloss spread its tendrils outward, and soon had consumed control of Alderaan, Mon Calamari and finally Kashyyyk. Having set the factions future in stone, Tenloss now controlled multiple sectors galaxy wide, with the base of the power resident within Hallu sector itself. As the years wore on, once more Tycho had to redevelop the monetary requirements of the group, and an expansion occurred once again. The opening of Vyzerod Mining ensured a guaranteed investment. Being led by Rune Tao, Rune had previously proven many people wrong when his previous venture, Endeavor Corp had seized control of the trading market, making over 200 million credits within 6 months time. Now leading Vyzerod, the profit continued to flow, ensuring Tenloss for eons to come. As the credit balance rose, so did the outside investments. Tenloss Syndicate acquired the mercenary group Hammers Slammers via a one off trade with notorious pirate, Teniel Djo. Ran by the Sensars, Hammers became the new law overseeing Tenloss operations. A name change quickly fell in line with proud Tenloss history, and Hammers was reinvented into Relekin Confidential. On a different front, a separate expansion faction was solidified into the market with the opening of Galindas Exports. Once more led by Rune Tao, the items group has been set up as the premier items production faction, and the personal supplier of Tenloss and multiple other factions. With power bases spread across multiple business fronts of the galaxy, Tenloss had all but risen to the peak of its existence. With the new wave of galactic governments rising, a long time dream of Tycho's had within grasping reach. The ability to convert a once striving recycling faction into a large player on the galactic level was the ultimate goal in a long list of achievements thus far. Absorbing Relekin into Tenloss in lieu of the upcoming defense force required to defend Tenloss protected territory, steps and measures were taken to step over the threshold and become a Government. Under strict guidelines from the TS7 and Leukish Council, laws were introduced into place, and fleets formed as the progression led towards the conversion. Finally, on Year 7 Day 5, Tenloss Syndicate emerged the victor in a long and proud history, successfully converting to a galactic Government. Dreams had been envisioned, and now they were a reality. Banner External link * Tenloss Syndicate website Category:Government Factions Category:Factions